


A Thousand Years

by Hellgapataki (hellgapataki)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, The title has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgapataki/pseuds/Hellgapataki
Summary: Seongwoo said something he didn't mean and he feels like dying.





	A Thousand Years

Seongwoo step out of the elevator once it reached the basement floor. He walks toward a sleek black car, his Audi A6 2017, in the middle of the-now empty-parking lot. When he revving the engine, the digital clock showing 01:35 on it. Seongwoo rubs his face harshly and rest his forehead on the wheel. He is exhausted, both physically and mentally. His whole body hurts after he went to the gym for almost two hours this morning before he went to work and it has been a while since he went to one.   
  
On his way home, his mind is still full of thoughts. Even after hours of working nonstop, when his brain is ready to explode anytime soon, he can’t stop thinking, to stop worrying about his boyfriend. He tried to shake it off but to no avail, it’s still at the back of his head. Driving slowly at the side of the road, Seongwoo knows how dangerous it was to have his focus divided while driving but he just can't help it. To be honest, he kind of nervous about what or rather, who, he will face at home. He secretly wants to buy some times for himself while thinking about what to say, make some words up, and how to deliver it as nicely as possible. He always hate fight, he always try to avoid one, but weird, he's the one who started it this time. It makes him feels bad, it makes him feels beyond guilty, he wants to get rid of this feeling but he knows the only way to have this feeling gone is by facing the one he had this fight with, his very own boyfriend. He didn’t contact him, nor did his boyfriend, at all. Maybe it was the best for both of them now, to cool down their head, so, they could have a civil conversation the next time they talk to each other.   
He still remembers, clearly, about their fight just yesterday. It never leaves his mind.

  
It was a week ago, when Seongwoo missed two Daniel's most important dates. The day when Daniel's mom come from Busan just for a day and their anniversary day. To his defense, his situation was difficult because his boss decided to hold a company dinner after he tried to ask for an early leave (for he and Daniel and his mother’s dinner date) and karaoke night (again, after he ask for an early leave for him and Daniel’s long awaited anniversary dinner). Two fucking days in a row. That fucking prick is fucking tested him. He just can't simply leave, not because it’s his boss who hold it himself, but because he's about to climb the ladder up. Last week, his boss told him that he's one of the potential candidates to get a promotion. To earn it, he had to work his ass off harder than before and he also had to kissing up his boss's ass to the extent, by going to the parties, even following some of his ridiculous orders, all of that just to make sure he’s going to win his boss’s heart and the promotion.  
He already apologized profusely to both Daniel and his mother for skipping the dinner and promise her that he will visit her as soon as he and Daniel have days off. As of Daniel, he apologized nonstop every day because apparently the younger gives him a silent treatment for a week, ignoring his 'sorry' and 'i'll make it up to you. You set a date and i'll come, i swear,' even his 'i love you' would go unanswered. Yesterday, he just can't hold it anymore. He cornered the younger before he can avoid him again and leave quietly before Seongwoo woke up like he used to do.  
"Daniel, babe, I said i'm sorry and i know this was all my fault, so please forgive me?" his voice fills with desperation. He doesn’t know what to do to make Daniel talk to him. A week of silent treatment really push him to the edge.  
Daniel keep his silence at that. He must've already gone bored of Seongwoo’s apologies. When Daniel looked at his eyes, his gaze filled with sadness and anger. He push Seongwoo slightly and make his way past Seongwoo, who can only groans.

"Are you that mad? Don’t you think what you did to me is really childish?" Seongwoo blurted out, making Daniel halts in his step, though he hasn’t turn around to face him. 

"Tell me, Daniel,” he continue, this time louder, waiting for the younger’s answer. Daniel finally turn his body to face him properly.

“I am! You promised me, you promised you’d come and for goodness’ sake, our anniversary is only happened once a year and you—” Daniel left the words hanging, he sigh and throw both of his hand in the air.

“You know my situation, Niel-ah, i’m one of the candidate, this is important for me too,” Seongwoo’s face and voice soften at the sight of his sad boyfriend.

“Really, though? Really? You sure this is just about the promotion?” with a bitter laugh, Daniel adjust the bag on his shoulder. “or are you sure you’re not in love with your boss?”

Seongwoo widen his eyes. He can’t believe his ears.

“What the fuck are you saying? That’s ridiculous!” now Seongwoo is fuming with anger, it’s bubbling up in his chest. “And yes, I want the promotion that bad. Why do you think i could afford a place like this? Why do you think i could keep up with our way of living?”

“But i asked you for one night only, Seongwoo, one night! Yet you still choose to go to some useless party over me! Think about it,” Daniel’s voice raise an octave, the vains on his neck are now visible.

“Why did you make it such a big deal?! Listen, Daniel, i have ambition, i have my goals that i have to achieved, and i won’t let anything or anyone get in my way, not you, not your stupid anniversary date, not anything!” Seongwoo’s face is red from all explosive emotion in his chest and his chest heaves up and down as he took a deep breath after his outburst. The dejected look on Daniel making him gasps as he just realized what he was just saying few seconds ago. Guilt wash over him in a second and when he tried to reach for Daniel’s hand, the younger moves faster to walk to the door, taking his sneakers with him and close the door. For a minute, Seongwoo just stand there, staring at the closed door blanky before he gasps for air and crouches down on the floor, closing his eyes and try to calm himself before start to breathing slowly.

 

-  


At work, he spacing out a lot too and got snapped once by his boss for spacing out in the middle of an urgent meeting, embarrassed him in front of everyone, and his best friend is unfortunately out of town for five days for his business trip. He doesn’t feel like talking to his other friends other than his best friend about his problem with le boyfriend because no one would understand him better than his best friend would do.   
  
Arriving at his apartment building, Seongwoo park the car and get into the elevator. Pressing number 11, he waits until the door closes by itself and lean his sore body onto the wall. 

  
“haa..,‘’ he sighs loudly and close his eyes. He just wants to get this over with and sleep in the arms of his boyfriend. That'd be nice, he thought to himself. 

Ding! 

The elevator open and he stepped out of it, walk to a door at the end of the hallway and put his thumb on the lock before it was unlocked with two beeps.   
He almost shout a _babe_ , almost called his boyfriend out loud like he used to, but he quickly shut his mouth and walk quietly inside their shared apartment.   
"Daniel," he finally call his boyfriend's name after taking off his shoes and coat. Not that loud but enough to be heard across the room, whenever his boyfriend was.   
"Daniel," he called out once again. Maybe he’s taking a shower? Or too engrossed with his game as usual? But no, it’s way too quiet. His boyfriend is not here.

He quickly scramble to the kitchen, stopping in front of the fridge where they usually leaves notes (usually some cheesy, cheering notes to each other) almost every day with different kind of colors. There's pink for cheesy, toes-curly messages, green for asking help to do something one of them can't, and blue for notification if one of them would coming home late or any other emergencies. They would use it because while Seongwoo is an employee in a big private company in Seoul, Daniel is a dance instructor in a quite big dance academy in Seoul, also as a part time at SM Ent. Seongwoo, being an 8 to 5 workers, always go to work before Daniel woke up, and Daniel sometimes would be back at midnight or later, depending on his teaching schedule. That’s why the notes are somehow become their habits. But now, he found one, a yellow one, the one they rarely use it, but Daniel did this time. A messy writing written on it, but he already get used to read it.

  
_I'm staying at Jaehwan's tonight. Don't wait me up._  
  
_-D_  
  
That was it. Seongwoo's heart dropped to his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled to himself. He messed up big time. Massaging his temple, he considered to call Daniel but he refrained himself to do that because if Daniel decided to avoid him, it means the latter has yet to face this. To face him.   
Sighing warily, he drags his feet to their bedroom, and Seongwoo can only managed to loosen his tie and unbutton two of his shirt before crashing onto the bed with his face buried between two pillows where he was drown in Daniel's scent. Before he knows it, tears start falling from his eyes and sobs threatening to come out but he tried to suppress it. Feeling suffocated from the lack of oxygen and his tears, he rolled to his back, starring at the ceiling blankly. Seongwoo took a deep breath between his hiccups and breathing slowly from his mouth. The guilt eat him up and no matter how hard he tried to busy himself with work and stuff, it’s always there, just like a shadow that keep following him whenever he go. He can’t believe that he hurt the man he loved so dearly, himself.

What if Daniel hates him?

What if Daniel never come back?

What if Daniel choose to leave him?

What if.....

He can’t continue his thought anymore. He can’t imagine what would happen if Daniel really leaves him. He can’t imagine a life without Daniel in it.

When the thought finally consume him and he start shaking in fears, Seongwoo quickly got up and get his car key from the table before dashing out from the apartment.

 

-

 

“Jaehwan-ah, i’m so sorry for bothering you,” Daniel smile weakly when Jaehwan open the door. Jaehwan can only shook his head and pushing the blonde into his apartment before giving him a hug.

“You must be hungry, right? You always hungry at this time, so pizza or chicken?” Jaehwan said, fiddling with his phone. Daniel’s smile didn’t flatter at the sight of his best friend and the way he tried to act just like usual.

“Chicken,” he answers softly and the black haired man nodded before make a call to a chicken restaurant.

“I already prepared everything, towel, clothes, in the guest room, so shower first before the food come,”

“Kim Jaehwan, did you know you’re turning into a Hwan Minhyun? You scared me!” Daniel put his palm on his chest and gasp dramatically, making Jaehwan rolling his eyes and push the laughing boy to his room.

“You stink! That’s why,”

When the door closed with a click, Jaehwan let out a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair. He knew something was wrong from the way his friend called him with such a low, weak voice, unlike the usual ears-pain greetings, like, ‘Yo man!’ ‘Wassup Jaehwan my man!’ then his instict was right when the said guy come to his apartment, looks just like a kicked puppy. Although he hasn’t said anything yet about it, he guesses it was something to do with Seongwoo. There’s nothing, like nothing, can bring this happy-go-lucky boy that always laughing at anything, anytime, down, except it was really really serious and Seongwoo. He won’t ask anything, though, he’ll just wait until Daniel will tell him himself. For now, he’ll just try his best to make that big puppy feels better.

-

After took a bath and change to Minhyun’s clothes, guessing from its size (Jaehwan’s size is close to a woman ones but he strongly disagree about it), he went out of the room, drying his hair with towel hanging on his neck. The smell of chicken lingering all over the room, making him hurried his pace to the dining room, where Jaehwan just move the chickens to a plate.

“Wash your hand first,” Jaehwan slapping Daniel’s hand before the blonde can take one. Daniel groans and wash his hand on the sink, mumbling, ‘he really turns into Minhyun hyung’

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he chuckles and sit across Jaehwan, quickly ravishing those fried chickens.

When they finish with the whole chickens, mostly Daniel, they moved to the living room with their cola.

“Don’t we need to clean that up?” Daniel said, confused, when Jaehwan just walking to the living room after washing his hand, leaving the messy dining table behind. Something he’s not getting used to whenever he visited them. Becauseeeeee knowing his clean freak hyung would freak out at the sight of a tiny little drop of sauce on the table, then there’s this, he could faint.

“Nah, let’s do it later. Minhyun hyung is out of town for five days and he won’t be back until the day after tomorrow,” Jaehwan grins and Daniel nods as response. Both of them are sitting on the carpet with their back leaning on the couch. They were watching Black Mirror, a series Jaehwan insisted he had to watch because apparently everyone watch it and since Daniel has no interest or whatsoever to do anything at the moment, he just agreed to it.

He cannot concentrate, though, because first, to be honest he didn’t understand any of it, and he swear nor did Jaehwan. They stick to each other for a reason, duh.

Second is because his mind is full of one person, no other than Ong Seongwoo. His heart still thumping painfully inside his chest and his mind won’t stop rewinding their fight yesterday.

_‘i won’t let anything or anyone get in my way, not you, not your stupid anniversary date, not anything!’_

As much as he refused to believe that those words coming from a person that means the world to him, he heard it himself, right in front of his face. Does he really not worth of anything in Seongwoo’s life? He always put Seongwoo as his top priorities, right after his mother, but how come he could said such hurtful thing like that? As if he’s just nobody. Maybe that was what hurt him the most. The thought make his head spin and when his eyes starts to burn, he knows the tears are already welling up in the corner of his eyes. To prevent it from falling, he close his eyes and throw his head back to the couch.

“Jaehwan-ah,” he called his best friend, earning a ‘hmm’ from him.

“Do you have any ambition? Or goals? Like what do you want to do or become something, maybe, or have something... let’s say in five years,” he suddenly blurted out.

“Interesting,” Jaehwan caressing his chin while thinking for the answer.

“Uhm... first thing first,” he cross his fingers before answering, “i’m hoping me and Minhyun hyung will still be together until then, second is, I want to get a promotion and a raise, maybe getting a new car, the one Minhyun hyung always talking about. You know this Mercedes, not the sedan one, but the jeep one, i think? That costs mine and Minhyun hyung’s both kidneys, so, maybe that’s for another ten years but meh,” both of them laughing at that and Jaehwan continues, “and the last but not least, is, i want to get married with him, maybe adopting one or two children. One boy and one girl,” Jaehwan smiles, imagining in his head while Daniel can’t help but to smile as well, looking dearly at his friend.

“That can wait, of course, but i think that was my ultimate goal in life, to be with Minhyun hyung,” their eyes meet and Daniel’s smile become wider.

“That... that’s beautiful, really, i’m sure Minhyun hyung wants the same thing,” he said and patting Jaehwan’s shoulder affectionately. Although he really is happy for both of them, he can’t help to be envy, because that’s exactly what he had in mind, too, for him and Seongwoo.

 

They said never to get too attached to someone. You’ll get hurt somehow.

 

Why, his life has been revolved around Seongwoo. Since he moved from Busan, the first person he knew is Seongwoo. He became his very first friend in college and also his first boyfriend, then Seongwoo introduced him to his other close friends, one of them became his best friend, Kim Jaehwan.

 

“Niel, Daniel,” a hand was waving in front of his face. Took a while for him to focusing back on it.

“What?” he answers, blinking his eyes.

“Are you okay? You’re spacing out, are you sleepy? Do you want to sleep?”

“Huh? Y-yeah, i do. I’m sorry Jaehwan-ah,” he scratches his nape and give an apologetic smile to the shorter guy.

“What are you apologizing for? Go to sleep then, i’ll clean everything first,” Jaehwan made his way to the kitchen, but he halts in his step, before calling Daniel’s name again.

“Niel-ah,”

“Yes?”

“If you want to talk about it, just talk to me okay? i’ll probably stay awake all night. Minhyung hyung asks for skype just now, so, anytime, okay?” Jaehwan said, making Daniel smiles and nods his head. He can’t be more thankful for this caring friend of his. He knows exactly what Daniel needs in his difficult time. He makes sure to treat Jaewhan for lunch later.

A loud knock on the door stop both of them from their activity. They both look at each other and Jaehwan shook his head, as if answering Daniel’s unspoken question whether he was waiting for someone or not. Daniel shrugs, volunteering himself to get whoever on the door because Jaehwan is in the middle of washing the dishes, but the person behind the door making his eyes widen in surprise and his breath hitch.

Their eyes locked with each other in silent until Jaehwan appears from the hallway, asking who was coming this late, but he swallow every rants he’s about to say, when he saw the person on the door.

“Uhm… Seongwoo hyung, come in, its cold outside,” Jaehwan said after recovering from his shock, shivering a bit due to the cold wind that get into the apartment. When Daniel finally back to his sense, he blinks his eyes and move aside, motioning Seongwoo to come inside before closing the door. Both of them still froze in the hallway until Jaehwan back again, this time with his long padding jacket on. 

"I'll go downstair for a while, you guys can talk comfortably,"

"Jaehwan-an, you dont have to, it’s already late and cold," Seongwoo finally speak but Jaehwan just shook his head and gives Seongwoo a brief hug as a greeting. 

"It’s okay, hyung. I'm running out of shaving cream anyway, so i'll get them," he offers a smile to both of them. When Jaehwan’s out, closing the door behind him, Daniel’s left with Seongwoo once again. They’re looking at each other again for a while until Seongwoo launch himself onto Daniel, wrapping his arms around his waist and buried his face on the crook of Daniel’s neck, silently praying so hard the taller won’t push him away and thankfully, he didn’t. Inhaling the scent he didn’t know he missed so much, Seongwoo can feel his eyes are brimming with tears again.

“Seongwoo,” he can hear Daniel’s whisper on his temple, the same time both of his arms wrapped around Seongwoo.

“Daniel, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean it, i swear i didn’t mean any of it,” breaking the hug, Seongwoo wipe the tears with the back of his hand. He still can’t look Daniel in the eyes.

Daniel’s heart break again and again at the sight of a broken down Seongwoo. Seongwoo is a mess right now. His eyes are red from too much crying, his nose and ears are also red due to the cold weather, and his body shivering a lot. As he can’t stand the sight in front of him anymore, Daniel wrapped an arm on Seongwoo’s shoulder and escort the older to the kitchen, make him sit in the dining table and quickly make him a cup of hot tea. Even though it’s warm inside the apartment, Daniel knows that Seongwoo is really sensitive to cold, so, he quickly get his jacket from the living room and wrapped it on Seongwoo. With a soft thank you, Seongwoo wear the jacket and sip the hot tea, sigh in content when the warm liquid went through his throat to his stomach, helping increasing his body heat.

Looking at the man in front of him, Daniel curse himself for being too weak, for being too whipped. He can’t bring himself to hate him, not even a bit, on the contrary, he wants nothing but to embrace Seongwoo, wiping his tears, and apologize for making him cry like this. Seongwoo has him whipped, really hard.

“Daniel,” he heard Seongwoo called his name.

“Hmm?”

“Is there any chance for you to forgive me?” Seongwoo said, breaking the silence between them. Still looking down on his cup, his thumb caressing the white porcelain, “I know i’m being selfish right now, but i can’t—i can’t stand the idea of you leaving me,” he added softly and Daniel’s eyes widen at that.

“w-what?”

“i hurt you, it was terrible and unforgivable… to be honest i have a hard time forgiving myself, too,”

“Seongwoo—”

“No, please,” he finally look up, looking straight at Daniel’s eyes, “i just want to know if—if there’s a chance for you to forgive me? I will give you time, as much as you want, as much as you need, just don't—”

“Seongwoo,” Daniel cuts him and moves from his seat to kneel in front of Seongwoo. Those eyes, those usual bright eyes were now sunken, it looked heavy and filled with pain as well. Daniel can’t look at it for too long before he engulfed him in a tight hug, sigh in relief when the latter hugging him back as tight.

“Please don’t say something like that again. I’m not leaving you and i won’t leave you, not even when you beg me to, no,” he said, this time while peppering kisses on Seongwoo’s temple softly.

“And yes, you hurt me real bad,” he breaks the hug and cups Seongwoo’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb tenderly, “but i forgive you,” with that, Seongwoo burst into tears once again, resting his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder to hide his face, muttering ‘thank you’ repeatedly to him.

“Why are you crying again?” Daniel chuckles and rubs his back soothingly.

“Gosh, i’m already thinking to move out and vanishing from your life forever if you don’t forgive me,” he answers with a muffled voice.

“What?!” Daniel push Seongwoo and hold his shoulder with wide eyes and mouth agape in shock.

“I’m kidding,” Seongwoo said with a weak laugh, but this time, it’s full of sincerity.

“I love you,” Seongwoo pecks his lips and hugs him again.

“I love you too, and it’s not funny, don’t joke around like that ever ever again,”

“Alright, sir. Anyway, there’s something i want to talk to you about. Sit here,” he taps the chair beside him to Daniel. With a frown, Daniel take a sit beside him.

“Chill, it’s nothing serious,” he chuckles and caressing the creases on Daniel’s forehead with his fingers.

“Tell me quickly,” Daniel said, impatient. Fishing out his phone from his pants pocket, he opened the gallery and show him a picture of an at-home dance studio design, swiping left, there’s a rough sketch of it, along with numbers and other measurement.

“w-what is this?”

“Your ‘supposed to be a surprise’ home dance studio, but i think you should know now why i’m being a cheapskate these past few months and why i need the promo—,” he was silenced with a warm lips on his chapped one. He was shocked for a moment before closing his eyes and smiling in between the kiss. They move slowly yet deeply, savoring each other’s lips softly, as they pour their hearts’ content into the kiss. All the anger, sadness, desperation, but also happiness, and love. Seongwoo can feel the butterflies and other creatures all over his stomach. They’ve kissed thousand times, but this time, it feels different. A brand new feeling, oh, such a joyful, lovely feeling. So, this is how it feels to be loved again after you thought it’d be the end of everything.

“I love you, Seongwoo,” Daniel whispers when he rest his forehead against Seongwoo’s, taking their breath after the passionate kiss. Seongwoo smile and mouthed, ‘love you too’ to him.

“and since you already spoiled the surprise...,” he said while running  to the guest room, leaving a confused Seongwoo behind, a bit surprised with his sudden action. Within two minutes, he’s back with both of his hand behind his back.

“Then i will spoiled mine too. Now close your eyes,” Daniel orders the older.

“Daniel, if it’s one of your prank with that rubber snake again, i’d kill you, i swear,” he shouts, but still with his eyes shut tightly. Daniel can’t help but laugh when Seongwoo flinch when he heard Daniel’s step on the wooden floor.

“You can open your eyes now,”

Seongwoo opens his eyes slowly, peeking through his eyelashes, before his eyes widen twice its size. In front of him, Daniel kneeling on his knee, with a big grin, and a purple velvet box with a ring on it. He was froze, eyes fixed on the ring, and he knows his face must be funny but he couldn’t care less about it.

“Seongwoo? Babe?” he was snapped back to reality when Daniel calls his name hesitantly. When he shifting his gaze to Daniel, the younger was biting his lower lip nervously, obviously nervous as hell as his feet keep rubbing against each other. A habit of Daniel whenever he’s anxious about something.

“W-what?” his voice was hoarse because his throat went dry all of sudden. He doesn’t know what to say... ‘Should i just say i do right now? This is the time i say i do, right?’ he talks to his inner self but right now, his overly-excited inner self is just jumping and running around crazily.

“Uhm... this is my surprise, surprise!” Daniel said awkwardly, laughing lowly at himself while scratching the back of his head. “Actually, this is the reason why i was so mad when you cancelled our anniversary dinner last week. I’ve prepared this for months, the ring, the speech, the proposal,” he smiles to himself again, looking down at the ring that shone under the lamp.

“i want to make it perfect, with a quartet serenading A Thousand Years behind us, under the dim light, just the two of us, and oh, i’m wearing a grey tuxedo too,” Seongwoo’s mouth gaped open in shocked. It’s his dream proposal! And he didn’t remember ever telling the younger about that.

“Oh, in case you’re wondering, you told me when we had drunk sex a year ago, you said i’d look hot in grey tux while—“ he clamps Daniel’s mouth shut, silence him almost immediately. Blood rushing to his cheeks, making them looks like overcooked tomatoes. But suddenly he was alarmed.

“Niel-ah, don’t tell me you already prepared all of that....?” he asks carefully and a nod from the blonde succesfully make him screaming hysterically, making Daniel falls on his butt in shock, the box slips from his hand.

“What the f—you—why didn’t you tell me, Kang Daniel?!” pulling his hair in frustration, he screams again. Did he just missed his dream proposal?!

“Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel had to shake him to make him calm and the next second, Seongwoo already sitting on the floor, faking a loud cry just like a five years old would do. Daniel picking up the box and put it on top of the table before hugging Seongwoo while laughing at how adorable Seongwoo being right now.

“Alright, big baby, can you stop crying so i can continue the proposal?” still laughing, Daniel hold Seongwoo’s hand and pull him up, make him sit on the chair again. After a few minutes, their laugh already died down, leaving a big smile on their lips. Daniel took a deep breath before holding both of Seongwoo’s hands and looking deeply into his eyes. 

“well, the dream proposal of yours wasn’t going well and we went through a lot of shit, not just that last week incident,” they both snort at that, “but also throughout our seven years of dating, but, i know there’s no one i’d rather go through those shits with other than you and there’s no one i’d more than love to spend the rest of my life with, with all its shits, rainbows and unicorns, and also jellies, candies—“

“Kang Daniel, you’re rambling nonsense,” Seongwoo sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. How could someone lose focus when proposing? Oh, only Daniel could do that.

“Huh? Right! Anyway, Ong Seongwoo, for all the headaches i might give you for the rest of your life, would you still marry me?” Daniel said, ends with a big, hopeful grins. Seongwoo can’t help but laugh and nods vigorously.

“Yes, yes, million times yes!” he said with tears glistening in his eyes and also in Daniel’s. Daniel can’t believe this day finally come, in such an unexpected way possible. Not in some fancy restaurant, as they dressed in some fancy suit, eating some fancy food they can’t even spell the name. In short, not a fancy proposal like he imagined it to be, but now he knows, it doesn’t take those things to make it fancy, to make it a dreamy one, it only takes an Ong Seongwoo to make it perfect.

He slips the ring to Seongwoo’s fourth finger on his right hand and sealed it with a deep kiss.

“W—wait, Niel-ah, wait,” Seongwoo said in the middle of the kiss, pulling away from the kiss and take Daniel’s right hand.

“Where’s your ring?” frowning, he looks at Daniel’s finger confusedly.

“Wh—Seongwoo, it’s an engagement ring, it’s only for the wom—i mean only one of us wear it,” Daniel answers, as confused as Seongwoo.

“What? So it’s only me who was shown off the market to the whole world but not you? Nah! We’re getting one for you too tomorrow,”

“But—”

“No but! There’s no way anyone can set their eyes on your face before they take a glance at your ring,”

“God, isn’t my possessive fiancé the cutest of all,”

“Fuck you,”

“Nah, i’d rather fuck you,”

“Oh god,”

 

And later, Jaehwan was welcome with loud moans from a certain room. He doesn’t know whether to cry in happiness because of his two best friends had finally made up or cry because he now realized he had to stay the night at the corner of the convenient store like a hobo.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you soooo much for reading this! i know i still have a lot to improve, so i hope none of you stop in the middle because of my bad grammar and typos! (english isn't my mother tongue nor my second language, so pardonne-moi) 
> 
> leave some hearteu for me, please<3


End file.
